verdades & mentiras
by Hanneh-Kazami-knight
Summary: laila es una chica que carga con un pasado que no la deja vivir su presente y cuando logra seguir su pasado regresa y la trata de convencer de regresar a el o quedarse en su presente
1. Chapter 1: el regreso

**_este es mi primer fic espero que les guste solo los personajes de bakugan y el juego no es mio de ahi la historia y los personajes si y ahora a leer_**

Verdades y mentiras

Capitulo 1

El regreso

En la escuela de laila una chica muy tierna y amable con todos los q la querían no era precisamente la popular del colegio pero tenía muy buenas amigas y era feliz asi

En la escuela había un gran tumulto de chicas en el lobby y a laila se le acercaban dos de las chicas del tumulto una era Ana y la otra Zara

-ya viste a el nuevo chico laila?- las dos chicas le preguntaron al unisonó

-no, todo ese tumulto es por se chico?-

- si, es que es un bombón-

-zara contrólate- con un aire de grandeza Ana le contesto

-ash! La amargada no vino- Zara con cierto enojo contesto

-mejor nos vamos- se alejo Ana y de tras de ella la seguía su fiel amiga Zara

Con un signo de paz se despidió laila

El día paso y los rumores acerca del chico nuevo eran cada vez más grandes

-lu, tu no cres que es una tontería que se pongan asi por alguien que ni siquiera conocen, para empezar ni siquiera saben su nombre-

-si laila es una verdadera tontería-

-laila ven te necesita la directora-la secretaria de la dirección aviso

-si-

Laila camino por el angosto pasillo junto con la señorita

-señorita Pringles que hice ahora, me podria decir?-

-nada malo en lo absoluto-

Llego a la oficina de la directora y todo se veía normal se sento en un sillón situado en frente del escritorio de madera de la directora y entro esta

-no te pares laila, toma asiento-

-ok, que ha pasado?-

-creo que…bueno sabemos que sabe hablar japonés-pregunto un poco apenada

-si, por que?-

-a, supongo que ya se entero del nuevo alumno?-

-si y eso q tiene q ver-

-es que es japonés y le gusto la escuela pero el problema es q… no sabe hablar español-

-a y quiere que le enseñe, verdad-respondió pícaramente

-si, no habría problema? verdad?-

-bueno… -no termino la frase cuando

-tal vez si lo conoce cambie de opinión- respondió astutamente la directora

-esta bien –rio laila

-rina has pasar al chico por favor-

Laila es cucho los pasos del chico asi que volteo para visualizarlo y lo único que salió de su boca fue

-shun-

_**graxias dejen reviews acepto todas las criticas**_

_**atte. hanneh-kazami-knight**_


	2. Chapter 2: acuerdo

_**aqui la segunda parte del fic**_

_**una aclaracion cuando este **_asi el escrito es que estan hablando en japones

_**graxias y a leer**_

Capitulo 2

Acuerdo

-disculpen se conocen -dijo la directora

-si fuimos compañeros-

-a que mejor los dejo para que platiquen-

Shun empezó a hablar en japonés con laila

Hola lai hace mucho que no te veo

Que tratas de hacer shun sabes hablar español, que pretendes

Nada solamente trato de empezar de nuevo 

Empezar y otra vez con mentiras?

Yo nunca te menti todo lo que te dije fue real, sincero y puro 

Creo que ese cuento ya lo dijiste muchas veces shun

Laila salía de la dirección cuando sintió que shun la sostenía del brazo y ella solo lo volteo a ver con los ojos llorosos y se solto

Afuera la directora detuvo a laila

-que paso si lo vas hacer?-

-disculpenme pero no puedo-

-por favor laila la escuela necesita de su aportación la verdad es que estamos en banca rota y el se ofreció a dar todo el dinero para que salgamos del hoyo-

-esta bien, pero quiero q la señorita pringless haga saber que el caballero y yo vamos a estar juntos en clase para que no me regañen si-

-si esta bien rina acompañalos-

Shun siguió a laila y a rina a su nuevo salón

Al entrar hanneh le pregunto a laila que había pasado en la dirección

-nada importante, pero si algún dia hice algo realmente malo este es mi castigo-

Justo después entro shun y todos empezaron a hablar acerca de el y hanneh no fue la esepcion

-que guapo es –

Shun entendió eso y solo le dio una sonrisa

-laila presenta a tu castigo-

-no-posesivamente le contesto

-bueno si no me lo quieres presentar yo me presentare-

Rina empezó a dar el mensaje y ordeno traer una banca doble para laila y shun

Cuando hanneh se presento con shun no le contesto y laila solamente se rio

-se nota que no pones atención el no habla español-

Laila sabia que shun era muy guapo era alto un poco fornido y lo que mas impactaba su mirada tan penetrante que te podrías perder en sus ojos color ambar tan hermosos

La clase de geografía había empezado y como laila no era muy buena en esa clase puso mucha atención y shun aprovecho eso para mirarla

-es tan bonita muy sencilla en su areglo personal lo cual me gusta mucho y aparte no necesita mas pues ella ya es bella asi y aparte esos ojos negros que hacen que me pierda en ellos cuando me mira – pensaba shun mientras la miraba hasta que percato de algo en su mirada- que le paso al brillo en su mirada solo denoto tristeza y dolor en ellos tan mal la ha pasado estos 3 años-

Sono la campana que marcaba el fin de la clase y el comienzo del receso laila se paro de su asiento y camino unos pasos y se detuvo en seco y se volteo y dijo en japonés

N vas a venir te pensaba enseñar la escuela

A si 

Se paro shun y tomo a alice de la mano como antes, ese brillo q recordaba shun volvió a aparecer en su mirada talvez a laila se le olvido por un instante todo lo que le paso, pero ese brillo desapareció al ver a un chico de tez morena, cabello negro y de una altura unos centímetros mas baja que la de laila quien se paro enfrente de ellos

-al parecer por fin te hacen caso-comento con un tono hiriente

-quitate de mi camino ray-le contesto de igual forma

-y quien es este?-y empezó a rodear a shun su pandilla de amigos

-un viejo amigo-

-solo eso-le pregunto como con cierta intriga y señalo sus manos agrradas de shun y laila

-si, solo eso, que un par de amigos no se pueden tomarse las manos, aparte que te importa si somos o no algo mas-

Laila tomo a shun y lo llevo al patio fuera del alcanze de ray y se fueron a sentar a una banca a platicar en el idioma natal del chico

Quien era ese? te molesta laila? Dime por que lo puedo poner en su lugar

No shun es solo un tonto me molesta desde que llege aquí después de…

Y los ojos de laila se llenaron de lágrimas y volteo a ver a otro lado para que shun no la viera

Si se lo que paso laila y es mi culpa que estés así-contesto shun poniéndosele enfrente y secando sus lagrimas

Que bueno que lo sabes- contesto fría mente

Y a esto como esta?

Quien runo?

Si

Bien me entere de la verdad y ella y yo ya no …

No me interesa shun y me alegra que aunque después te enteres de la verdad

Si fui un tonto tu siempre dijiste la verdad nunca debí

No shun ya es tarde para lamentarse

Pero yo te amo lai

No shun si lo hubieras hecho nunca te hubieras puesto de su lado ni me hubieras dicho todo eso 

Laila es verdad nunca te menti siempre te ame solo que los celos me segaron

Si claro shun 

Laila se paro de la banca y volteo a ver el horizonte y shun se paro se puso de frente a ella y se acerco a ella y…

graxias por leer dejen reviews

atte. Hanneh-Kazami-Knight


	3. Chapter 3: recuerdos amargos

**_espero que les guste el capitulo lo que esta subrayado esta en japonnes _**

Verdades y mentiras

Capitulo 3

Recuerdos amargos

La beso tiernamente como antes y lo peor fue que ella acepto el beso al parecer a ninguno se le olvido lo que sintieron antes

Laila se quito, lo vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se fue corriendo

Lu se la topo en el camino

-por que lloras lai?-

-es que shun me beso-

-que y por eso lloras?, yo estaría feliz-

-es que- se sento en las escaleras

-mira te acuerdas cuando llege aquí ?-

-si, fue un lindo día, conocí a mi mejor amiga-

-bueno yo vivía en new york y ahí vivía shun, runo, gus, Klaus, Alice y yo, shun era mi novio y éramos muy felices el me enseño hablar japonés y yo español a el, pero a runo siempre le gusto shun y me tenia cierto coraje y bueno gus y yo siempre nos llevamos muy bien éramos my buenos amigos y un día runo me puso una trampa a mi y a gus ella le había dicho a gus que yo lo quería mas que un amigo y que estaba dispuesta a dejar a shun si el me besaba en el parque de afuera de la casa y a mi me dijo que shun me esperaba ahí mismo, yo le creí pues creía que era mi amiga y ella llevo a shun. Yo llegue al lugar y gus también y runo y shun se escondieron en los pastizales yo al ver a gus lo salude y lo abrase pero el envés de un beso en la mejilla me dio un beso en la boca y shun al ver eso me dijo cosas muy hirientes y el y runo me corrieron de ahí yo encontré refugio aquí en México y en esta escuela empecé una nueva vida pero nunca lo olvide y ahora me siento vulnerable hacia el otra vez que hago el me pidió perdón, me beso y dijo q me amaba que debo hacer lu?-

-no lo se tal vez se merece otra oportunidad, yo se la daría-

-esta bien, tal vez te haga caso-

- mientras tanto shun hablaba por teléfono con una chica

-_shun, ya lograste convencerl?a-_

_-no Runo y te dije que no venia a eso sino por que la amo grávate eso LA AMO-_

_-si comprendo shun-_

_-pero la necesitamos aquí-_

_-no entiendes nada Runo, solo piensas en ti-_termino la conversación shun

Todos ya rumoraban sobre laila y shun no solo por eso si no por que compartían algo mas que la banca unos anillos que usaban exactamente iguales y en el mismo dedo ¿Qué significaran?

_**graxias dejen reviews acepto todas las criticas**_

_**atte. hanneh-kazami-knight**_


End file.
